ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M26: Dirty Dancing Mafia Day 1
__TOC__ Votes *Egarwaen accuses Falselogic. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1555175&postcount=32 *Solitayre accuses Egarwaen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1555279&postcount=41 *Falselogic accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1555301&postcount=43 *Rufferto accuses Falselogic http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1555511&postcount=63 *President Eden accuses Falselogic http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1555783&postcount=69 *Egarwaen withdraws vote for Falselogic http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1555858&postcount=81 *Umby accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1555943&postcount=93 *Raven accuses Egarwaen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1555975&postcount=98 *Falselogic quits the game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1556004&postcount=102 *President Eden accuses Egarwaen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1556067&postcount=118 *Taeryn accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1556288&postcount=129 *Umby withdraws vote for Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1556655&postcount=148 *Taeryn withdraws vote for Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1556669&postcount=152 *Solitayre accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1556677&postcount=153 *Gerad accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1556787&postcount=159 *Kylie accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1556988&postcount=183 *gahitsu accuses Egarwaen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557192&postcount=209 *botticus accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557270&postcount=213 *vaterite accuses Egarwaen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557289&postcount=215 *Taeryn accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557334&postcount=218 *Umby accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557349&postcount=219 *Egarwaen accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557391&postcount=222 *Red Hedgehog accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557479&postcount=230 *Brickroad accuses Egarwaen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557504&postcount=233 *Torgo accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557613&postcount=237 *President Eden withdraws vote for Egarwaen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557654&postcount=240 *Destil accuses Torgo http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557667&postcount=243 *Gerad accuses Egarwaen http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557671&postcount=245 *Taeryn withdraws vote for Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557685&postcount=250 *spineshark accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557759&postcount=259 *Solitayre withdraws vote for Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557769&postcount=261 *President Eden accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557780&postcount=262 *Solitayre accuses gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557797&postcount=267 *Rufferto accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557946&postcount=285 *Taeryn accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1557957&postcount=291 *JFink accuses Gerad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1558054&postcount=314 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1558101&postcount=332 Egarwaen (5) Raven gahitsu vaterite Brickroad Gerad Umby (1) Rufferto Brickroad (4) Umby Egarwaen spineshark President Eden spineshark (2) Kylie Red Hedgehog Taeryn (1) botticus Kylie (1) Torgo Torgo (1) Destil gahitsu (1) Solitayre Solitayre (1) Taeryn Gerad (1) JFink Egarwaen is lynched and revealed to be a Fink. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1554465&postcount=3 You may have been dragged to Kellerman's because your pops made you, but you've got to admit, this resort isn't so bad. The food and sights aren't anything to write home about (not that there's anyone to write home to; your whole family was dragged along), but there's plenty of space, and plenty of folks your age. And these kids like to party! Perhaps it was seeing one of the local dance instructors swing men and women twice their age around the floor, or perhaps you and that cutie you've taken a shine to just heard about how wild the late-night parties got. But for the last few nights, you've been sneaking out, and getting together to hold each other close and strut your stuff with the rest. It's been a real gas! But the crowd of guys and dolls has really shrunk, and the rumours are it's no accident. First the parties you were having in the staff quarters have indefinitely been moved to an old barn on the outskirts of the resort, thanks to an anonymous "tip" that some of the dance instructors were teaching their "students" more than just how to tango. But just yesterday, one of the regulars, Eddie, was publicly seen with his parents going ape on him for sneaking out a night. You still see him around during the day, but you're pretty sure he won't be attending any time soon... maybe not even this summer. He did slip you one piece of information however: Eddie wasn't caught! Some rat fink whose been attending the dances had snitched on him. It appears there's some squares in the group who might end up ruining the fun for everyone. As you and your Steady gather, and the music starts, you eye the crowd; who could it be that's trying to stop the party for some people? End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1558101&postcount=332 As the night was ending, the dance was getting tense. Brickroad and Egarwaen had gotten into a fist fight earlier, and a vote was held to ban one of them from future dances. The debate was fierce, but it was settled the only way people knew how: with a dance off. A mambo to be exact. Brickroad started it off, swinging Solitatyre around. It wasn't pretty, but there was fire in his feet, and passion his eyes. The two dipped, and glanced in Egarwaen's direction. Egarwaen gulped, and got mere seconds into his dance with gahitsu, before he tripped over his feet and fell. Fell in disgrace. He shamefully skulked out of the barn, and into the night, tears in his eyes. Notable Events The town succesfully enacted a plan for each player to post an encrypted code containing the identity of each player's steady. Their steadies would have the password to the code, allowing them to confirm their relationship if one of them was killed. This, along with other similar events, later sparked a controversy over players' use of encryption in games.